Chapter 1: I have the worst time of my life
by Aegis Green
Summary: Percy's year at Goode High School has been surprisingly quiet. Until two hippocami approach him on his vacation at the beach. IT is coming. Percy has no idea what it means. Percy along with Annabeth and Grover go back to Camp Half-Blood to ask Chiron for help. An old enemy of the Olympians return. Will Percy, Grover and Annabeth be able to save Camp Half-blood?


**Chapter 1: I have the worst time of my life**

The almost ending of my life began when an _empousa_ tried to kill me. I was on the bus to Goode High School having a completely normal day. Up until then I was

having a really good morning. There had been no attacks, no monsters, no signs that have come after me. I mean it was the last day of school. In the school year

Annabeth sent me sketches of Olympus and pictures of her. After today, we agreed to meet up at the beach with my mom and STEP-dad. It's not that I don't like my

step-dad it's just that my real dad seems cooler. I could probably handle one more day of a normal life, right? Wrong. As soon as I got down the bus. An _empousa _

pounced on me and almost hit my Achilles spot. It left me with a couple of scratches but I wasn't dead, yet. You see when the world almost ended I went with Nico

down to the Underworld and bathed in the River Styx.

So everywhere you hit me I won't feel a thing except for my Achilles spot. If you hit there I would die instantly. My Achilles spot was at the small of my back

somewhere in my spine. I grabbed a pen out of my pocket, pushed the cap and it immediately turned into a sword.

"Riptide," I muttered.

"Haven't used you in a long time."

"Man, I wish this would just end."

With that, the _empousa _came in for another attack. I raised riptide and went in for a slash. I was able to make a small cut at its back. It screeched out of pain. I had

no idea what those people were seeing. You see, the humans are blind to the fact that people like us, demigods exist. They are blinded by mist. Although, some

people are born and can see through mist. Like my mom, Sally Jackson, my friend Rachel and Luke's mom, May Castellan.

"This will end it," I said raising riptide once more.

The _empousa _went in for another attack and I sliced riptide right through its body. It disappeared into a shower of gold dust. It would just re-form then attack me

then re-form then attack me. But hey, at least I killed it, for now. After school, I met up with Annabeth she was outside the door. She gave me a kiss on the cheek and I

blushed. You know after all that Luke turning into Kronos, the end of the world at hand, the almost end of western civilization. We started dating. It's not like we

weren't before, it's just that, because of all that pressure on the great prophecy and stuff.

"So... anything interesting happen to you today?" she said with a grin

Her beautiful gray eyes and her blonde hair tied up into a side braid. She was in blue jeans and her camp half-blood shirt wearing her necklace. It's been two months

since I saw her. We went to my mom's place and borrowed my step-dads Prius. Yes, I know what happened the last time and you're probably all thinking _why in the _

_world would he lend him his car after what happened? _He said:

"I know what happened the last time, it was an accident"

I was too stunned to answer. Anyway, we went with my mom because Paul was at school fixing some stuff. When we got there my mom went to check into the resort.

Me and Annabeth went over to the beach to go into the ocean. We were swimming then suddenly two hippocamp swam toward me. _It's coming my lord. It's drawing _

_near. We have done everything to stop it. It will be here in three days..._

Its voice trailed off.

"What was that about?" Annabeth had asked me

"We need to get to camp half-blood, now"

"I'll call your mom"

And with that just perfect day, I have the worst time of my life.

We drove at the fastest rate possible. Hoping not to run into any monsters on the way. Sunset was coming and we were halfway there. When we got there me and

Annabeth said bye to my mom and went in.


End file.
